Many solder supply devices are provided with a housing case that houses liquid solder, and a dispensing nozzle for dispensing solder housed in the housing case, and supply solder from the dispensing nozzle by increasing the pressure inside the housing case. Such devices also stop solder supply from the dispensing nozzle when a specified amount of solder has been supplied by stopping increasing the pressure inside the housing case. However, because solder is viscous, even when pressure is stopped being increased inside the housing case, there is a tendency for solder to droop and drip from the tip of the dispensing nozzle. Therefore, generally, solder supply devices are provided with a cutting device for cutting solder supplied from the dispensing nozzle. The following patent literature each disclose an example of a solder cutting device: patent literature 1 discloses technology for cutting solder using a linear member; patent literature 2 discloses technology for cutting solder by ejecting compressed air or the like.    Patent literature 1: JP-A-2002-137360    Patent literature 2: JP-A-2004-058299